Momentos dulces
by Eres mi persona
Summary: -Leo, no se supone que hagas exactamente eso con el chocolate! - ¿eh?¡cho.. late! Se podría suponer que estando un año en convivencia con personas, Leo ya sabría todo sobre ellas .Pero no es así; no lo es en lo absoluto y es lo que lo hace ser precisamente Leo, mi lindo Leo.


Solo Momentos Dulces :3

-Leo, no se supone que hagas exactamente eso con el chocolate! - ¿eh?¡cho.. late!

Se podría suponer que estando un año en convivencia con personas, Leo ya sabría todo sobre ellas .Pero no es así; no lo es en lo absoluto y es lo que lo hace ser precisamente Leo, mi lindo Leo.

_Flashback_

__Yuiko/(pensamientos)_

_¡! AHHH! Ha pasada ya un año desde el "accidente automovilístico" de Leo, hoy no ha ido a la escuela, se la ha pasado todo la mañana arreglando los papeles de la herencia, iré a verlo y a llevarle la tarea, espero que todo esté bien _

__Yuiko y Leo_

_-Yuiko: ya llegue! , ¿Leo? ¿Leo, donde estás? / Donde se ha metido?!/_

_-Eh! Pero q…-Leo, no se supone que hagas exactamente eso con el chocolate!/ no puedo creerlo , esta todo cubierto de chocolate, se ve tan dulce /_

_-Leo:_ _¿eh?¡cho.. late_

_-Yuiko: Leo ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

_-Leo: Pues yo solo quería saber a qué sabe, lo siento mucho cálida yuiko ¡! Por favor, no te molestes ¡! Yo lo siento _

_-Yuiko: calma Leo, todo está bien, todo está muy bien / me fui acercando a él , hasta tocarle el rostro , su hermoso rostro/ _

_-Leo: yuiko eres única lo sabes verdad, quería decírtelo desde hace mucho tiempo, no soportaría que alguien lastimara a yuiko _

_-Yuiko: yo tampoco soportaría que te lastimaran Leo / le respondí, levantándole la barbilla .mirándolo_

_-Leo: yo en verdad quiero mucho a yuiko_

_Me acerque a él, leo se inclinó hacia a mi posando sus manos sobre mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él, el olor del chocolate me invadía, me hipnotizo .Juro que en verdad sentí que el tiempo se detuvo pero mi corazón se aceleró tanto que creí que moriría ahí._

_-Yuiko: Leo yo tam.../ me beso, Leo me beso tan distinto a otra veces, podría decir que sentí mariposas pero no fue mariposas. Diría que fue como un choque de buses inevitable, solo puedes quedar viéndolo porque no hay más nada que hacer es inútil se, Porque va a ocurrir, va a ocurrir aunque este cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sientas que tu cuerpo esta al filo del vacío va a ocurrir y quieres que ocurra porque sientes como si pudieras morir y nacer por ese beso tan dulce, con la persona que quieres y que te quiere. . Luego se separó poco a poco de mí hasta que nuestras narices empezaron a rozarse y entonces el sonrió._

_, _

_-Leo: ¿yuiko puedo marcarte? – casi susurro-_

_-Yuiko: ¿marcarme? Ah si, si claro / creo que escuche mal ¿marcarme? A que se refiere con eso _

_, lamentablemente no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Por qué no se en que momento, Leo ya estaba detrás mío_

_-Yuki: Le../ni siquiera pude acabar de llamarle, leo estaba justo detrás mío, respirando sobre mi cuello, olfateándolo y no lo sé con exactitud, sus labios ya estaban ahí, succionando y succionando .En ese justo momento sentí el aire pleno en mi espalda, ese escalofrió que pone los vellos de punta, no sé cómo, pude llegar a hablar y recobrar algo de razón aunque juro que en verdad no quería recobrarla./_

_-Yuiko: Leo ¿Qué haces? Para…tienes que parar-dije con la poca cordura que me quedaba-casi en un susurro_

_-Leo: mmm_

_-Yuiko: / Leo empezó a separarse de mí y ese escalofrió se desvaneció/_

_-Leo: lo siento yuiko ,¿ te molesto que te marcara?( notorio son rojo)_

_-Yuiko: Leo no es eso, solo me sorprendió, me sorprendió muchísimo _

_-Leo: yuiko sabe a vainilla_

_-yuiko: Leo ¿qué es la marca? _

_-Leo: ¡La marca! Ah si , es que padre me dijo que tenía que marcar a yuiko para protegerla ,por qué así todos sabrían que eres mi compañera de vida ._

_-yuiko: ¡ah¡ si bueno debí de suponer , que tenía que ver con Aoi-san / lo matare , luego ¡como se le ocurre , decirle eso a leo, ¿ oh debería agradecerle?. NO ,No claro que no yuiko .pero que cosas dices enloqueciste /_

_-Leo: ¿yuiko está bien?_

_-Yuiko: estoy bien –respondí sonriendo- anda vamos a limpiarte esta todo lleno de chocolate y también yo, vamos- le dije tomándole la mano y llevándolo a lavamanos _

_- ahora leo siéntate te limpiare, el rostro ¡!bien! _

_-Leo: si dulce yuiko _

_Yuiko: bien ya está, listo!_

_-Leo: oh! Cierto manche a yuiko, ahora yo limpiare a yuiko _

_-Yuiko: ¿eh?_

_-Leo: ahora yo limpiare a yuiko_

_/ leo empezó limpiar mi rostro y mi cuello , era extraño muy extraño , el agua fría pero el toque de leo era cálido. Es tan gracioso que sean esas manos y esos ojos tan brillantes los que causen tanto temor /_

_-yuiko: gracias Leo, ¿Cómo te fue con los papeles? _

_-Leo: estuvo bien , no hubo problemas ni accidentes _

_-yuiko : eso es bueno _

_-Leo: yuiko ¿podemos ver una película?_

_-yuiko: claro que si _

Yuiko: /Sip eso paso exactamente hace una semana , leo es exactamente el mismo dulce e inocente Leo ,aunque claro no sabe lo que causa sus "marcaciones" en mí , gracias a dios no lo hace en público ,creo que moriría de la vergüenza si lo hiciera . Aunque mi nueva fascinación es el chocolate en los dulces labios de Leo, es sumamente adictivo /


End file.
